La calidez de las nubes
by Demona 0
Summary: Sólo a lomos de un dragón puedes llegar a descubrir la calidez de las nubes. ASOIAF Jaime Lammister


¡No me lo puedo creer! Al final he terminado haciendo un fic sobre ASOIAF.

Ya sabéis que los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos están sacados de las novela de Martin

ATENCIÓN: Spoliers de "Festín de Cuervos"

LA CALIDEZ DE LAS NUBES

Los ojos le lagrimeaban por la fuerza del viento. Aún así, el espectáculo que llegaba a atisbar a través de de las entrecerradas pestañas doradas era lo más increíble que Jaime había visto jamás.

Las nubes formaban una superficie imposiblemente sólida y el horizonte parecía infinito, eterno. El sol se filtraba a través de los celajes y rielaba sobre su mano de oro, creando destellos metálicos.

Pero sin duda lo mejor era el sentir bajo él la respiración de la bestia. El increíble poder de sus músculos contrayéndose y expandiéndose por el esfuerzo de remontarse más allá del cielo.

El dragón continuaba su ascensión, llevándole allí donde ningún otro hombre había llegado. El vértigo zumbándole en los oídos. Y allá en la tierra, demasiado lejos para ser recordados, quedaban Cersey y un reino devorado por la guerra.

Rhaegal extendió sus magníficas alas y se dejó acunar por el viento. Planeando entre corrientes de aire caliente Jaime se sintió en paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Una carcajada de puro éxtasis resonó extraña en aquella soledad.

Pero Jaime sabía que una realidad mucho más dura le esperaba en tierra y dando un tirón de las riendas de cuero ordenó al dragón iniciar el descenso. Rhaegal obedeció de inmediato y Jaime se maravilló al verse capaz de controlar a aquel gigantesco ser como si fuera un caballo bien domado.

Bajaron en picado, como un halcón en plena caza. El viento rugía con intensidad. La cabeza enturbiada por la impresión de ver pasar los cielos a toda velocidad

El aterrizaje fue brutal. Jaime tuvo que aferrarse con toda la fuerza de su único brazo a la silla de montar, muy parecida a la que había diseñado Tyron para el pequeño Stark

A su alrededor se congregaban el ejército más extraño que Jaime había visto jamás. Hombres vestidos con armadura entremezclados con aquellos extraños eunucos que sólo obedecían a su ama y guerreros de piel oscura. Lo único que tenían en común era que todos se mantenían a una prudente distancia de la bestia.

Daven, con esa voz estruendosa que le hacía localizable en pleno campo de batalla preguntó:

-¿Qué tal la experiencia?

-Mejor que el sexo, primo.

Algunos hombres rieron la broma, haciendo comentarios jocosos acerca de acostarse con mujeres tan salvajes que parecían dragones

Entre la multitud Jaime vislumbró una figura que destacaba, por su altura, entre todas las demás

-Moza, tienes que probarlo.

-No pienso acercarme a ese bicho- Su respuesta resonó hueca, distorsionada por el yelmo que se empeñaba en llevar día y noche. Jaime le había explicado que debía mostrar con orgullo sus cicatrices pero en el fondo agradecía que las ocultara al mundo. Le hacían sentir culpable.- Y me llamo Brienne- se apresuró a añadir.

- Como queráis, Birenne. No me digáis que la doncella de Thar no se atreve a acercarse a un simple dragón.

- Estoy bien donde estoy- La figura cruzó los brazos.

Jaime apenas pudo contener una sonrisa burlona

Sí, seguro. ¿No será que tienes miedo? – y con soniquete infantil comenzó a canturrear- La moza tiene miedo, la moza tiene miedo

-¡Oh, cállate de una vez!- Exclamó la chica, pero no hizo ningún movimiento

Jaime se sorprendió de que por primera vez Brienne no respondiera a una provocación. Comprendió que realmente tenía miedo así que decidió seguir atosigándola con frases tales como: "No me esperaba esto de ti, moza" o "Al final va a resultar que no eres toda una doncella guerrera".

Aunque llevaba el casco puesto y no pudiera leer su expresión Jaime podía imaginarla con el ceño fruncido, echando chispas por los ojos.

- ¡Está bien!- Exclamó Brienne- ¡Montaré en el maldito dragón!

Jaime sonrió victorioso y le tendió la mano dorada. Brienne se acercó con reluctancia, manteniéndose lo más alejada posible de las fauces del dragón y se dejó ayudar por Jaime a subir

Notaba a Brienne moviéndose incómoda detrás de él, sin saber dónde agarrarse. Jaime sonrió para sus adentros, seguía comportándose como una tímida doncella, y le alegraba que después de haber matado tantas veces aún conservara esa inocencia.

Dio un tiró a las riendas, obligando a Rahegar a despegar entre un barullo de hombres que corrían para protegerse.

Subía hacia el cielo con Brienne a su espalda. Al fin y al cabo ella también merecía sentir la calidez de las nubes


End file.
